


[Podfic] wherever we're together, that's my home

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s06e13 Start Spreading the News, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: david and patrick wake up early and cuddle while talking about their future home.[podfic of "wherever we're together, that's my home" written by sonlali]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] wherever we're together, that's my home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wherever we're together, that's my home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523007) by [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali). 



**Text:** [wherever we're together, that's my home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523007)

**Author:** [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 12:36 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/wherever-were-together-thats-my-home/wherever%20we%27re%20together%2C%20that%27s%20my%20home.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to sonlali for writing this fluffy masterpiece that has had me smiling all morning, for having blanket permission for podfic, and for being such an amazing cheerleader for this fest and for podfic in general. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523007) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
